A tale of two Daughters Part 2
by Waylee
Summary: See Part one!
1. Chapter 1

**ASHES TO ASHES IS NOT MINE...**

**THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO A TALE OF TWO DAUGHTERS, **

It had been a year since the fateful night when Alex had realized she had left 2008 and was destined to be in 1982… Alone, no, not alone, she remembered: she had Gene.

It had been a long hard slog, but Gene had been a rock for her. He didn't completely understand about the whole 2008 thing, but he knew exactly what it was like to lose a loved one. They had only been together a few short months when he had popped the question.

Alex shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. The sun was shining in through the curtains and she assumed it was about 10am. She turned and looked over at the sleeping form next to her. She smiled as she drank in his features and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Her hand traced down his chest to where she found the usual and she smiled, looking back at him as she grasped him. A slight groan escaped his lips and she smiled; he was pretending to be asleep. She looked at him as she kissed back up his body, working him slowly.

A smile crept over his lips and as her face met his, his eyes flew open and he growled, "Morning Mrs Hunt"

Alex giggled, "Morning Mr Hunt"

"You are beautiful, so beautiful... Mrs Hunt," Gene said, his voice full of sleep.

"Make love to me, Mr Hunt"

"Again Bolls?!" Gene chuckled

"Forever" Alex breathed

"With Pleasure!"

Gene took Alex's face in his hands and looked into her eyes for a moment, his eyes deep pools of love and desire, before kissing her. They then rolled over and he gently pushed into her. A moan of pure pleasure left her lips and her eyes looked deeply into his. "You're… perfect." Alex breathed in between moans, as Gene gently thrust in and out, holding her like she might break. "No Alex… I'm not perfect… you… made me…. be perfect," Gene responded, but before Alex could reply, Gene continued "I… really love you, Alex… so… so… argh… so good…" Gene growled as they both came crashing together with a powerful orgasm.

"I could get used to this," Alex told Gene as she settled into his embrace.

"Back to work tomorrow love, back to the grind…"

Alex looked confused and said " Does that mean I can't wake you up for sex any more?"

"God no! You can do that until Hell freezes over!" Gene laughed.

**one year later**

It was early and only Chris, Shaz and Alex were in CID. Alex had left Gene snoring in their bed. "_God it felt good to say: Mr and Mrs Hunt, Alex Hunt, Mrs Alex Hunt," _she thought to herself, smiling. She had left early for work because she couldn't sleep, but not for the usual reasons; this was different. Alex hadn't been feeling well for a few weeks now and she suspected she might have been pregnant. She had run the idea of a baby by Gene but he hadn't seemed all that keen. However when Alex started her period, she sat in the loo crying and Gene heard her. He asked if she was okay, but did the whole, "I'm Gene Hunt, too much of a man to deal with this." He couldn't bare to comfort her. He did want a child, he felt like he was being given a second chance, but he also felt that he wasn't up to being a father. He hadn't done a good job the first time round, but he didn't want Alex to know he felt like a failure.

Shaz was making tea. She looked out of the kitchen and saw Chris, wiggling his arse, whilst he was trying to concentrate on something. Shaz was chuckling to herself when she noticed Alex grimacing. As Shaz went to if she could help, Alex dashed to the bathroom.

When Gene arrived in work he noticed Alex wasn't at her desk, but before he even had the chance to ask where she was, a call came in. He rounded up Chris and Ray and left.

When Alex hadn't returned from the bathroom for over an hour, not even to see where Gene was, Shaz went looking for her. When she reached the bathroom Alex wasn't there. One of the doors was closed over but appeared not to be locked. Shaz gingerly stepped forward and pushed slowly on the door. She saw Alex slumped on the floor by the loo, covered in blood. "Oh God," Shaz breathed deeply, before she had time to panic. Then she was on her feet, running back into CID. She crashed through the doors and Gene, who had just sat down at his desk, looked up to see what the fuss was. Shaz shot him a worried look, as she grabbed the phone and dialled 999. "Ambulance please, Fenchurch East CID. Thank you." As soon as the receiver was down Gene was at her desk. "Granger, what's going on? Where's DI Drake, Hunt?" Gene stammered.

"Oh God," Shaz breathed as she dragged Gene by the arm unable to tell him.

"What the bloody 'ell are you doing woman?" Gene protested down the hallway. But before he could protest any more he saw it: blood, Alex and blood. His heart lurched into his mouth and shattered into a million pieces. Just then, before Gene could gather his thoughts, the Ambulance men arrived, scooped a limp and lifeless Alex up, and placed her in the ambulance.

Gene grabbed her hand as she was wheeled passed. "Alex..." Gene breathed.

Tears stung his eyes, crazy thoughts were going through his head.

Gene arrived at A&E and crashed through the double doors. His face was set in his usual grim expression, enough to scare even the strongest of men. He approached the front desk, "Wife... Alex Dra...Hunt... Alex Hunt." Gene demanded loudly, causing the woman behind the desk, who was submerged in a magazine, to jump and lose her balance slightly.

"Sorry sir, she's on her way to theatre." the woman replied sheepishly.

Just then a trolley passed him. It felt like slow motion, as he spun round to see it was her, hair splayed over the pillow and her features peaceful. A tear spilled down his face and he wiped at it angrily. His heart ached, for her, for their daughters, for their children, for her loss, for Molly. The pain cut through him like a knife, as she was wheeled away from him.


	2. your the daddy

**Again so much thanks must go to smallhobbit and her daughter!! they have been so good to me! Excellent work, great help and full of reassurance!! **

**I love my reviews so come on leave me one!!**

**I still don't own!**

Hours had passed since Alex had arrived at the hospital. Gene stayed by her side. The scene was a terrible reminder of when they had almost lost each other, but a strum of joy rippled through him when he remembered that the stabbing had brought them together. Gene thought back to the time when he was waiting for Alex, worrying about where she was, and then feeling a sharp pain, then warmth trickling down his back as he fell to his knees. He was suddenly pulled from his nightmare to see Alex's eyes flutter open. He motioned to the nurse, who called the doctor over, but before they arrived at her bedside, Gene mumbled to her "Alex, I'm sorry, I can't... not again" and he was on his feet and out of the door. Alex lay there, confused and alone.

'_Oh God, the baby. Gene knows about the baby. They must have told him and now I've lost the baby. Another child lost,' _Alex thought. She didn't blame Gene for not waiting in the room for when the bad news was given. She was sure that after having her period there was no chance of a baby, but the previous evening she had seen the doctor and he had confirmed that she was in fact 6 weeks pregnant. She had lain in bed that night, unable to sleep, pondering how and when she should tell Gene and worrying that he wouldn't be pleased, or that she was replacing Lisa Marie or Molly. They were both still grieving their losses, albeit together, and now, just as the healing had begun, this had happened.

"Mrs Hunt," the doctor spoke.

"The baby?" Alex pleaded

"is fine Mrs Hunt. The complications were caused because although you are A negative we assume your baby to be A positive, like Mr Hunt. We performed a simple procedure to repair the damage to the lining of the womb, followed by just an injection for you and everything seems to be fine now. You lost a lot of blood but you and the baby are now doing well."

Relief flooded over Alex.

"We would like to monitor you here for the next few months but we think you should be able to go full term with the baby."

"Thank you Doctor" Alex responded, shaking the man's hand, "Now can someone find my bloody useless husband please?"

The doctor signalled to the nurse who quickly left the room.

The nurse found Gene in one of the courtyards, smoking. "Your wife is asking for you, Mr Hunt," she bellowed from the door, a cloud of her breath appearing into the cold winter air. Gene looked at her with a tear stained face, as he wiped at his eyes with his free hand. The nurse sat down with him, "It's not my place to say, but it's not all bad news you know, not always. Sometimes in life we are given second chances. Now it's your turn."

Gene looked confusedly at the woman, '_What does she know? Does she know about Lisa Marie? How does she know I feel like I have been given a second chance_?' But before Gene could ask her any questions she was gone. "Failure!" Gene yelled into the air. He got back up, threw the half smoked cigarette to the ground and walked back inside. He slowly and painfully walked towards Alex, but when he got near to her he could see that a smile was lighting up her face. "Blimey Alex," Gene spurted, "you look ... you're glowing" he continued as he sat down.

"Good, you're sitting down," Alex said to him, as she reached for his hand.

"Er yes Bolls I am. You're feeling better, very observant of you," Gene said sarcastically.

"Well, good..." Alex said, but didn't finish her sentence. She looked at him and realized he had been crying.

"Gene, what's wrong?" Alex asked, concerned.

"Alex, I'm such a failure. I can't seem to get it right."

"You haven't done anything wrong. What do you think you've done wrong?"

"Alex I can't, not here, not now, not like this," Gene mumbled to her. "When can you come 'ome?"

"Missing your home cooked meals already?" Alex joked, as a sudden pang of fear hit her as she realized he wouldn't be staying with her tonight; the first time since they were married.

"Tomorrow. They just want to monitor me," she said, squeezing his hand. "First night without you, Gene. I'm scared"

Gene looked at her to see if she was joking. He saw fear in her face, but he also saw she was trying to be brave - they couldn't cling to each other forever.

"Don't be a nancy poof Alex, it's 'ospital not prison!" Gene joked, "A night apart might be just what we need, eh?" Gene smiled reassuringly at her.

"Okay, its only one night," Alex said, trying to reassure herself, as Gene rose to his feet to leave. He looked at her, bent down and captured her lips with his. "I'll miss you Alex, so much," he breathed into her ear.

Alex was amazed that he could rock her world just by saying her name. Then he was gone. She felt cold and pulled the covers up to her chest. She saw Gene's coat hanging over the chair and reached over, grabbed it, wrapped it round her and inhaled his scent. "Oh Gene, you're going to be a daddy, you're not a failure," Alex said, as tears of joy stung her eyes.


	3. Cars and Vans

**Hello there readers!! A little thank you for reading and a BIG thank you to Smallhobbit and Daughter for Beta reading for me! They are doing a wonderful job!!**

After leaving the hospital Gene had popped back to CID. A call had come in and he had rounded up Chris and Ray from their beds to answer it. Hours had passed and there had been no news from Gene or Chris or Ray.

**8am**

"Do yer think they're okay?" Shaz asked Alex as she came in to CID.

"Do I think who are okay, Shaz? I've come straight here from the hospital."

Just then Chris burst in to the office, sending papers everywhere. "Ma'am… Ma'am" he said, out of breath.

"What is it Chris?"

"They've taken him…"

"Who?" Shaz asked "Who have they taken and where?"

"Gene…" Alex breathed, knowing the answer before Chris had even said anything.

'_Alex pull yourself together. Come on, this is your job. Now what should I do?'…_ Alex thought. She made Chris sit down and catch his breath. "Chris, what happened? Where are they?"

"We were in the courtyard of the hotel off Philpot Lane and 'e had a gun and 'e pointed it at Ray… the Guv went out in to the open and that's when he was hit over the head from behind. Before I could do anything they bundled them into the back of a van and off they went!"

As soon as he finished Alex was on her feet, barking orders to everyone. She didn't really know where to start or have any clues. Viv appeared in the office, "This was left for you Ma'am," he said, as he passed her a manilla envelope.

She swiftly took it from him, ripped it open and pulled out its contents. It was a sheet of A4 and on it were words written in blood. A tear ran down her cheek as she looked at it.

Shaz took it from her and read it aloud. "It says £25,000 to be left at Tower Hill station at 5pm today or your DCI gets it! It's written in blood," she said gravely.

Alex took it back from her and said, "Get this to forensics and tell them I want it back yesterday." She thrust the paper into Chris' hands and headed to her desk to start making calls.

A few hours had passed and some leads followed up but to no avail. Alex was stressed and infuriated. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, she was supposed to be making Gene happy today with the best news they could both have. But he wasn't here. '_God he could be dead,'_ Alex thought, as a sob escaped her lips and she covered her mouth. Shaz hurried over, "Ma'am, I've got news from forensics." Alex just nodded. "The Blood is A rhesus Positive, it's quite common, how are we going to know who's it is," Shaz informed her. Another sob escaped Alex' lips as she shook her head.

"Ma'am?" Shaz said squatting down to her level, "we **will** find him, I know we will" She told her, placing her hand on Alex' shoulder.

"He's going to be a daddy, Shaz," Alex blurted out through tears. "We have to find him, that blood... that's his blood. He is A rhesus positive. I know, because that's what caused the problems before, his blood... the baby, not... a good combination." Alex couldn't string the words together and began to sob.

Shaz got to her feet and began to pace. Suddenly her head shot up and she left the room. Moments later she was back, "We have a trace on the van, Ma'am. I know an old woman who lives on Philpot Lane and she said she saw it. She gave a description and some of the number plate. We have a trace to a Franny Smith... I've rounded up cars..." Before Shaz could finish Alex was heading out the door.

"Come on! Let's fire up the Quattro!" Alex yelled with determination in her voice!

Several minutes and a few choice words with some pedestrians later, they arrived at the address registered to Franny Smith, just in time to see the van pulling away. They followed the van from a safe distance. It pulled up at the river and a man was shoved from the van, his hands tied and his face covered. Alex knew it was Gene. It took all her strength not to jump out and run to him. Then another man got out of the van. He shoved Gene to the ground, kicked him a few times for good measure, dragged him to his feet and shoved him violently inside.

Alex radioed to Viv to send out back up. As soon as she was done she grabbed Gene's gun from the glove box and made to leave the car. "Ma'am?" Shaz asked.

Alex handed her a gun, "Time you were promoted Shaz. Let's go get daddy bear back!"

Shaz and Alex approached the building and peered inside. Alex horrified by what she saw. Gene was on the ground, slumped over; his head no longer covered, she could see that he had a black eye, he was already starting to bruise and his nose was bleeding. They had beaten him up badly. Just as Alex was about to move in and signal to Shaz to go round, Chris' voice was heard over the radio and the man from the van realized he was not alone.

His head shot up and he looked over at the doors, but there was no one there. Alex and Shaz had managed to scurry off round to the back before he saw them.

"I wonder where Ray is, Ma'am" Shaz whispered to Alex.

"Maybe he's still at the first address. Viv has sent cars there," Alex told her, keeping her eye on Gene and the suspect.

Alex quietly entered the back of the warehouse. "Shaz, cover me," she said.

Shaz just looked at Alex with disbelief.

Alex gingerly walked towards the man. He heard her foot steps and swung round, his gun on her and hers on him.

"One more step and 'e gets it, you 'ear me!" he shouted, pointing the gun back at Gene.

"Why, why him?" Alex demanded, a little more pleading then she had intended the question to be.

"Because I know that you..." he said, nodding towards Alex "would get the money. You wouldn't want to risk his life. I've seen you two…"

Alex swallowed hard. "Well, there is no money, there's not going to be any money, this is the end of the line."

"Yes, you're right. It is, isn't it?" He said, as he cocked the gun.

Alex caught sight of Gene out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at her, tears streaming down his face.

Alex mouthed to him '_I Love you…'_

Gene looked away. The pain was too much for him. He was going to die here like this, not even in the arms of the woman he loved.

But before Alex could move, there was a gun shot. Her eyes went straight to Gene, but then she noticed the gunman had fallen to the floor and she saw Shaz standing in the doorway with Ray, Shaz's gun smoking.

"You're nicked," Shaz yelled.


	4. and a baby makes 3

Alex ran to Gene and grabbed him, not quite believing he was okay. She kissed him on his bruised and battered face, smearing the blood from his nose with her hand.

"Steady on luv," Gene protested.

Alex just smiled.

"Gene, I need to tell you something. It's very important."

"What, like right now?" Gene protested, wincing in pain. "Can't you wait?"

"It can't wait a second longer!" Alex said, with a huge grin on her face. She leant down to whisper in Gene's ear.

He loved it when she did that, but he didn't expect the words that filled his head to be quite what they were.

"You're going to be a daddy, Gene. We're going to have a baby." Alex' voice filled his head, full of love and joy. Gene just looked at Alex, dumbfounded.

"Baby..." was all that Gene could reply.

Just then Ray and Shaz came bounding over having put the gunman into a panda car and sent him back to the station.

"Whoa Guv, you're white as a sheet," Ray said.

"Yeah, do you need to see a doctor?" Shaz questioned him, slightly worried.

"A baby, going to have..." was all Gene could stammer out.

"You what, Guv?" Ray said, shaking his head.

"What the Guv is trying to tell you, is that we," Alex motioned to herself and Gene "are going to have a baby." She told them matter of factly.

Ray was shocked "A bloody baby?"

"Aww Ma'am, that's great," Shaz squealed.

Ray and Alex helped a dazed Gene to his feet and helped him outside.

"Who drove my bloody car?" Gene demanded.

Alex just tutted him. She let Shaz and Ray climb into the back seat before dropping herself into the driver's seat.

Alex dropped Shaz and Ray at the station before ordering Gene home.

The Quattro pulled up outside their front door. "A baby?" Gene asked Alex again.

"Yeah… our baby" Alex said, before looking out the window. "Look, if this is a mistake, then, you know… things can be… done…taken care of."

Gene looked hurt and reached over to Alex, his face still smeared with blood. He put his hand on her stomach. "Our baby," Gene said lovingly. Alex placed her hand over his and said "Yeah, our baby, a little Gene."

"Or Jeanie," Gene cut in.

Alex laughed and squeezed his hand. She got out of the car and went round to the passenger side to help Gene out. "I'm supposed to be helping you, luv," Gene joked. Alex laughed, locked the car and headed into their house.

Alex dropped the keys in a bowl on the side, went straight to the kitchen and started digging around in the cupboard. Gene poured himself a large whisky and sat on a stool in the kitchen. Alex began to tend to the cuts and bruises. Gene hissed in pain "Watch it, that 'urts!" he protested. Alex kissed Gene on the forehead and smiled, "All better?"

"No, my lips 'urt" Gene said with a wicked grin on his face, "I have a lot of bruises here too" he said, gesturing to his middle.

Alex let out a hearty laugh and kissed him passionately. Her hands ran gently over his body and Gene groaned into her mouth, "if you're… preggers… does that mean… we can't… y'know?" he asked in between kisses.

"No we can still do that," Alex said, with a grin on her face. She began to unbutton his shirt, slowly, popping the buttons out one by one. As she pulled his shirt from his shoulders she saw all the bruises that he had received from his beating, boot shaped ones. Alex frowned, "Gene, do you need to see a doctor?" she asked, concerned.

"If you're my doctor then, yeah, you can give me a good seein' to" Gene growled and pulled Alex roughly onto his lap.

She could already feel that he was hard beneath her and she began to grind her hips into his. "God Alex, I'm going to explode right here if you do that!" he protested, voice full of desire.

Alex gave a throaty response and continued the assault on his neck, biting, nipping at the skin, tasting him. She pushed his shirt right off his shoulders and it pooled to the floor around them.

He put his hands on Alex' hips and stilled her, his mouth capturing hers in a passion filled kiss, their tongues duelling, him nipping at her lip, his hands moving from her hips to her waist up to cup her breasts, his thumbs rubbing over each one and then onto her face.

"You're going to be a mummy Bolls, a mother" Gene growled.

Alex pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "Does this mean you're okay about it? You're not a failure, you…"

Gene butted in, "I know Alex. When I was laying there, gun pointing at me, life passing before me, my mind was surprisingly clear. I saw you with our child, laughin' and playin', and I remembered that the nurse had said, it's not all bad news, it can be like a second chance. This _is_ my second chance, Alex, and I'm going to be the best father I can be."

Tears of joy rolled down Alex's face, "Oh Gene…"

Gene silenced her by kissing her lips, as lovingly as he did on their wedding day. He kissed her like it was the last time he would ever see her.

With Alex still wrapped around him he lifted her up and took her to the stairs. He winced in pain as he took the bottom step, but, before Alex could protest, his mouth was on hers, hungrily sucking and kissing her. They reached the bed and both flopped down, Gene pressing his hips firmly into hers. He ripped her shirt off, buttons scattering across the room and Alex shivered with desire. He undid her jeans and, with one swift movement, they were off. When Gene caught sight of the black lacy French knickers she wore he groaned. "You're a goddess, Alex" he mumbled.

Alex sat up slightly, her legs still around him and yanked at the button and zip on his trousers, impatiently wanting them off. "Off" she demanded and Gene helped her to tug them down and off. His bulge was straining the boxers he was wearing. "Off, off, off" Alex chanted.

Gene chuckled and tugged his pants down, revealing himself to her.

"I'll never get tired of this…" Alex said, pulling him down to her.

"Nor me Bolls, nor me," he said into her ear. He was over her now, his weight on his hands either side of her head. He hesitated for a moment at her opening, before plunging himself into her to the hilt.

"Oh yeah… god yeah," Alex panted.

"Let's make a hundred babies," Gene moaned.

He thrust into her slowly and gently, teasing her, bringing her painfully, slowly to the edge.

"I love you Alex… so much… I think I'm dreaming," Gene murmured between strokes. He could feel the pleasure building, it was almost over.

"I love you Gene… I was always meant to find you…" With this Alex screamed, his name on her lips as her orgasm consumed her.

Gene growling her name, "Alex… Bolls…. God… so good"

After a few moments Gene rolled over onto his side, bringing her with him, her head resting on his shoulder, her hand went to play with his chain. Memories of the Vault flooded back to her. "Good times, good times," Alex said to herself.

They fell asleep in each others arms, Gene's hand protectively on her stomach.

"It's a boy, isn't it?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Okay, so it's a girl then."

"Can we just get on, please," Alex fumed. She was now eight and a half months pregnant and waddling around the shops with Gene in tow.

They had just settled back in the car. Gene had helped Alex into the passenger side and he was just putting the key in the ignition when Alex grabbed his arm.

"Shit…." Was all she said.

Gene looked at her inquiringly"What? Is it… is it time?"

"I think it might be." Alex replied.

"Oh god, what do I do, what do I do?" Gene demanded of Alex.

"Well, the hospital would be a good first port of call!" Alex cried out, as another contraction came over her.


	5. The End 2

_Gene had taken Alex to the London Bridge hospital, where the Doctor on call had promised a worried and weary Mr Hunt that his wife would be well looked after_.

Gene had been waiting outside the delivery suite, pacing up and down and rubbing his hands together, when a nurse finally appeared. "The Doctor wishes to speak with you Mr Hunt."

"Is it... is she... are they okay?" Gene stammered.

"The doctor will be right with you" the nurse said sweetly.

Just then a man appeared and extended his hand to Gene. "Mr Hunt, I'm Dr Bexley, William Bexley"

"Dr Bexley, is everything okay? Is Bolls, I mean Alex, okay and the baby?" Gene asked, concerned for them.

"Well, Mr Hunt, as you may know the baby's blood and yours were a mismatch, so we have been expecting for some time that the baby would arrive early. We have been giving Alex the necessary drugs to combat the problem, but we were aware that the drugs we have been using may cause the baby to arrive sooner than is normal. However eight and a half months is a very safe time for the baby to decide to make its entrance."

Gene breathed a sigh of relief. "So what happens now?" Gene nervously asked the Doctor.

"Well Alex is eight and a half centimetres dilated, so very soon you will have a baby. Would you like to be with wife, Mr Hunt?"

Gene nodded enthusiastically as Dr Bexley passed him a cap, gown and mask. Gene shrugged the gown and cap on and began to tie the mask as he entered the delivery room. Alex was already on the bed.

"Oh Gene," was all she managed before a contraction took hold of her and she began to scream. Gene instinctively took her hand.

An hour later and a tiny baby was being bundled in to Alex' arms. She looked down at the tiny bundle and began to sob. Gene lent down and kissed Alex on the head. "Well done, mummy," he said. Alex smiled through her tears and handed the baby to Gene. He looked apprehensive at first but soon warmed to the idea, as the tiny baby grabbed his little finger. Gene's heart melted and tears began to flow freely. He just stood there in awe, no words able to describe the feeling.

"Meet your daddy Gene, Gene Junior" Alex cooed as Gene sat gently beside her so they can both see the baby. He looked over at Alex, "Oh Alex, he's beautiful... just like his mam" he said, leaning in to gently kiss her. Alex' arms moved gently over the baby and around Gene in a family hug.

Gene handed the baby back to the nurse who took Gene Jnr to the nursery so Alex could get some rest. "Go home Gene, get some rest." Alex ordered Gene and with a kiss to Alex he was gone.

On the way out of the hospital Gene saw the chapel, and although not being a religious man something drew him inside. He made his way to the front of the chapel, near to the altar and dropped to his knees, sobs bursting freely from his chest now. "Thank you, thank you so much... a second chance... I won't get it wrong this time." Gene sobbed. After a few moments composing himself he felt a small hand on his shoulder and turned to see Shaz.

"Oh Sir, is everything okay? she asked concerned.

"Oh Shaz, yes. I have a son, a beautiful son" Gene told her, his words full of warmth. "I just had to thank 'im" Gene said, gesturing up to the crucifix.

Shaz smiled knowingly, "Oh, I'll have to visit DI Hunt as soon as she is up to visitors."

"Yes, Shaz, she will like that. Oh Shaz, what are you doing here?"

"Well Sir, you see, the thing is... the thing is that, er, Chris and I are going to have a baby." Shaz stammered out, concerned that this softer side of Gene was going to fail and DCI Hunt would return. "But I haven't told Chris yet!" Shaz finished, tapping the side of her nose at Gene.

"Oh," Gene said understanding. "This whole thing can be our secret, yes?" Gene growled trying to whisper.

"Yes" Shaz replied and with that she was gone.

**THE END**


End file.
